Cold Hunted
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Edmund is feeling down but Caspian is trying to cheer him up. When there was a 'cold' incident in Edmund's chambers it was possible that Jadis is back. Caspian promised he'll protect Edmund but would Peter allow it? When he found his true intentions?
1. Sweet Slumber

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet Slumber**

It was bizarre so what the King of Just thought but he felt it, he felt the cold especially when he came into his chambers. He scanned the room to see anything out of ordinary, it been recent that they rebelled against Miraz's army and won. The after-party was too much and he needed some rest but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was sensing something. He looked around once more before walking towards his window, a gap to nature and the freedom to see the beautiful moon. Edmund sighed as he stared out the open field. The grass ruffled as a strong wind blew gently against his face. He turned away as he remembered how much he hated the cold. The cold…he reminded himself, there was reason why he hated it. He quickly back away from the window and faced his king-size bed. It was inviting as he stared at to it so he decided to rest. Changed to his night-gown, he crawled in. Placing a thick cover over him, Edmund could still feel the cold shrieking down his spine. After a few minutes, he expected to be warmed but he felt nothing just the same. There was no way he could get sleep this way. He rolled over still feeling the wind from outside suddenly there was a knock on the door. Displeased, he got out and opened the door.

"Your highness?" Edmund felt slightly annoyed to find a prince standing at his door. He turned away and sighed.

"What is it?" He recalled as he turn back to him.

"Are you alright your highness?" Caspian explained as Edmund just shrugged.

"I'm quite alright, I was just tired." He explained. Caspian then raised an eyebrow to him, as he remembered seeing him at the party.

Edmund's brother and sisters were busy enjoying the company of their people. Edmund on the other hand was out on the baloney staring out into space until Prince Caspian step up.

"Is something the matter, your highness?" He questioned. He didn't know why he came up to him; he would have spend his useful time to someone else but Caspian felt it in his heart that Edmund needed something…company perhaps.

"Oh, it you…" Edmund replied a bit disappointed in his tone. Caspian noticed it, he sighed and smiled anyway. "Uh, Caspian…"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Stop calling me that, it's Edmund." He replied coldly as Caspian just nodded. "I was wondering about something…"

"And that would be?"

"You probably think this is stupid but…"

"Go on." Caspian encouraged it, Edmund was silenced. He waited, and finally answered.

"Do you ever felt that you'll be alone forever?" Caspian looked at him widen-eye as Edmund continued to stare off, Caspian looked away and spoken.

"I do not understand," He glanced out to the horizon joining him to the sightseeing. Edmund chuckled.

"Never mind, it was stupid question anyway." He said slightly glum. Caspian felt personal responsible for making the King of Just, depressed. So he thought of an idea, he turned around, leaning against the railing and faced the busy crowd.

"You know, I always thought the High King Peter loves his hair very much and washes it everyday before bedtime. Even if there was speck of dirt on it, he would immediately dunk his head into the water." Caspian explained as Edmund just looked at him a bit astounded.

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"My personal theory," Caspian answered as Edmund just chuckled as he looked away from him. "Also I always thought he could fit in woman's clothing." The prince continued as Edmund imagined his older brother dressed up like Susan or Lucy. Edmund just laughs as Caspian looked at him soon the king followed his eyes.

"You're just saying that to make me happy."

"Well it worked didn't it? Even though I hoped your brother didn't hear that." Caspian responded as Edmund just smiled.

"Thanks, Caspian." He responded, gladly.

The Prince rose up and exposed his hand to him. "Shall we join the celebration, my lord?" Edmund looked at him with an astonished look. Caspian was smiling as Edmund led him his hand. With a sudden tug, Caspian had brought him though the crowd into the middle where Edmund's little sister awaits them.

"Edmund, where were you?" Lucy replied as he gripped her brother's hand. "Come, let's dance with the others." Edmund felt deep down, gloomy about the idea.

"No thanks Lucy. I'm not in the mood." Caspian thought this was upsetting as Lucy gave Edmund a glum face. Edmund pulled away from her hold and casually walked away. Caspian then looked at Lucy just by looking at her it seems he was questioning her. Lucy shrugged her shoulders with hands out. Caspian then nodded.

"Okay, thank you." Caspian walked away, feeling the urge to find Edmund again.

"Are you sure?" Caspian responded as he stood by the door. For Edmund, his hand on the door, he really wanted to slam it and get back to bed because he was seriously getting moody. "May I come in?" Caspian finally replied. Edmund nodded, he thought if this pleased the prince, he could get his wish, sleep. Caspian walked in; following his glaze on Edmund, the king crawl himself into bed. Caspian shook his head slightly. "You could have told me, you were going to bed." Caspian said. Edmund muttered as he still felt the cold in his body.

"It doesn't matter, I can't sleep anyway." Edmund recalled as Caspian mosey around the room.

"I would believe it, it's cold in here." Caspian admitted.

Edmund chuckled, "Yeah, I know. The wind's cold tonight." He explained as he stared out the window, Caspian was already there observing the breeze.

"Very." He replied in a simple word.

Edmund smiled as he watched Caspian staring out to the moonlight by side view. Those hazy brown eyes, and lushes hair. He looked very handsomely in his point of view. Edmund suddenly blushed of what he thought, covering his face into the bed sheets. Caspian noticed.

"Your highness?"

"It's Edmund!" The king replied as he rolled over, peeking out from the sheets, catching some cool air to calm him down.

"I'm sorry." Caspian apologized.

"It's quite alright!" Edmund replied quickly, Caspian tiled his head a bit puzzled. With the cold air breathing towards his back, Caspian felt absolutely bitter.

"I really think; you should sleep somewhere else, my liege, It quite drafty in here." Caspian pointed out. Edmund grumbled as he rose out from his bed sheets. The king then turns around to see him.

"Where can I sleep then?" He questioned.

Caspian glanced out at the window, noticing some bit of frost on the window frame. He touched it gently and felt the bitter of the snowflake melting on his index finger.

"Snow in a season like this?" Caspian wondered as he stared out the window when he touched the frame, he felt the cold was gathering onto his hands. Slowly he realized it was becoming very cold, he could actually feel the ice foaming. Caspian gasped as he stepped away while the frame was covered over with blue ice. "Your highness!" He cried as he ran towards him, grabbing his wrist and dragged him off the bed.

"Caspian, what on earth…?" Edmund called dumbfounded as he felt the floor was absolutely chilling. Caspian managed to pull them out of the room, and shut the door behind them. Where they both saw, completely impossible, was frost covering over the doors. Edmund with his jaw hanging was terrified. Caspian was aware of his expression and felt deeply worried.

"There is no way that Jadis the white witch had come back." Peter announced to the high council. The leaders of their own mythical kind ravished over the discussion as for Susan, the queen the gentle, had no part of it as she sat quietly on her throne, listening every statement that the council begins to proclaim.

"Then what do you have to say about King Edmund's chambers?"

"The whole room is frosted!" Spoke another as Peter the high king himself, sighed with grief.

"And plus it is known to history that King Edmund was a traitor in the beginning!"

"That's not true!" Peter begins to protest.

"I highly agree with the centaur." The argument went on as Peter the Magnificent went away and sat into his throne, completely tired of the conclusions. Susan in the other hand stayed firm until she gave Peter a troubled look. Peter responded with a disgraced look, he knew he had no control of the situation. Susan then suddenly arises.

"Listen, my brothers and sisters." She begins to say loudly and clear. The creatures settled down with anxious looks to her. "The ice in Edmund's room cannot prove that Jadis, the white witch had return. It is possible that someone else had such powers too." She said as she walked though the crowd.

"I must say, Queen Susan is quite right." Said a tall-looking elf, the others begin to judge.

"Then what kind of creature are we talking about here?" The discussion continued as Susan return to her throne.

"At least they aren't talking about Edmund anymore." She whispered to Peter. The High King seemed unsure, Susan realized this and begin to question. "You can't possibly believe that Edmund is…"

"I rather not say." Peter cut her off. He stood up, looking calm. "I hope he isn't."

Edmund wandered the hallways with Caspian at his side. "Quit following me," Edmund protested. As he begins walking faster, Caspian quickly crossed his path.

"Your highness; it's not safe to go alone." He reasoned.

Edmund declined it as he slickly moved pass him, the prince continued to follow him. Soon Edmund turned around and faced Caspian. "How many times do I have to say it? Quit following me!" He cried out.

"Your highness…" Caspian called in shivering tone. Staring into his sadden eyes, Edmund felt ashamed. He could still feel the cold quivering through his body, not only at external but in internal.

"Caspian…I…" He hesitated. The prince slowly spread a smile.

"It's alright, your highness. I accept you're apologies." As like he was reading his mind, Edmund slightly nodded. "Shall we go see the High King?" The Telmarine Prince answered.

"I guess so." Edmund said softly. He followed as Caspian right beside him, smiled. "Do you think it possible, that Jadis had returned?"

"I am not too sure, your highness. I never experienced her kind of powers before but then again, I have…" With those words being said, Edmund begin to remember.

He was confused as he was in his bathrobe in the middle of winter. Coming through the wardrobe was quite far-fetched especially when you find another world beyond it. He felt it in his ears tingle as chimes begin to ring and that large sleigh nearly running him over. The eyes of the devil; arise over him with pure white beauty. She offered him warmth and generosity. With a drop of special solution it gave him whatever he wanted. Drinks and sweets, he devoured it wishing for more. The lady then reasoned with him. "If you wish to have more, you have to do something for me." With her voice absolutely chilling, the boy agreed and told her everything.

Edmund shook his head, realizing he had spaced out. Caspian was standing right beside him where the council in front of him were speaking quite loudly as he sat in his throne. It seems like hours to Edmund hearing them quarrel. He soon grew tired and it was hoping this eventful night end. After a couple of minutes, Edmund soon brought himself up from his throne. Susan looked concerned.

"Are you going to bed?" She asked quietly as Peter was still discussing with the council. Edmund nodded his head; he looked away until Susan spoke again. "I don't think it's safe for you to be alone." Edmund sighed as he looked at her.

"Susan, I'm quite alright. You don't have to worry about me, you know." Edmund said maturely as Susan slightly shook her head.

"I have too, you're my little brother."

It's been awhile that Susan called him that, Edmund in his heart felt mortified as he stared into her worried brown eyes. "I know I am." He spoke before walking out the room. Caspian followed except Susan stop him.

"Caspian, I want you to do me a favor." Caspian looked at her.

"What is it, your highness?" He asked.

"You're the only one closest to Edmund; please…tell him he's not alone on this." Susan said as Caspian agreed and left.

"Excuse me?" Edmund said not remembering what Caspian just said. Caspian sighed as they were at the same baloney during that one party. With the party over hours ago, Caspian and Edmund had the quietness to themselves. "You want me to sleep in your chambers?" Edmund recalled as the words was mash into his head.

"Yes, therefore I can watch you and do my paperwork." The prince reasoned; Edmund looked at him as if he was strange. "Is that a problem, your highness?" Edmund sprung up.

"No, no, no!" He quickly replied a bit embarrassed. Caspian smiled, pleased to hear his energetic respond.

"I'm glad you agree, so…shall we go?" Edmund slightly blushed.

With his hand at his back, Caspian guided Edmund into his chambers. Edmund was nervous as Caspian moved the blanket aside. "Rest well, your highness. Don't you worry I'll be here to watch you." Caspian replied as Edmund scratched the side of his face, more nervous then before. Already in his nightgown, he crawled in. As he settled down, he peered beyond the bed end, Caspian was in his desk with piles of papers, scattered all over. Realizing how hard, Caspian was into his papers, Edmund begin to question.

"That isn't the work for a prince is it?" Edmund called as Caspian turned around.

"Well no it's just that after the fight of my uncle, my advisors decided I should review some last minute knowledge." He replied as Edmund didn't seem convinced.

"But you're a king now." He outburst, Caspian in return widen his eyes with astonish expression. Edmund noticed and quickly looked aside. "I think…" He said unsurely while he turned red.

Caspian slightly chuckled, and returned to his paperwork.

"You know…" Caspian perked up. "We could share the bed, for tonight anyway." Edmund said clearly. This time, Caspian begin to blush and looked at him directly.

"But your highness, you deserve more comfort then I do."

Edmund frowned as he sat up. "So do you!" He exclaimed. Caspian slowly plastered a smile.

"I guess." He chuckled. "There's no point of fighting anyway." He said as he looked back to his papers. Edmund gave a small smile and lay down. After a few minutes, Caspian killed the light of the candle and came over to the empty side of the bed. As he climbed in, he turned his head to see Edmund sleeping face which twitched a little. "Are you cold, my king?" Caspian whispered quietly unsure if he wanted to wake up the young king. Edmund opened his eyes, turned his head and smiled.

"I'm a light sleeper." He admitted. Caspian gave him a nervous smile as he faced the ceiling.

"About your question from before," Caspian said as Edmund stared at him, confusedly. "Why did you ask that I'll feel alone?"

Edmund sat up with a cheerless face. "I…I don't know…" He choked. Caspian looked at him, strictly with a heavy feeling of shame.

"Do you feel alone?" Caspian asked him directly, striking his emotions. Edmund smudge his cheek with his hand, unsure to answer.

"Well I…"

"Don't be." Caspian said straightforward as he sat up. "Because you have us, you have your family. You have me. Do you understand my liege?" He was sure that his explanation was worth it. Edmund felt overwhelmed especially when he said 'You have me' quote. He looked away, pleased that he managed to spread a small smile.

The king himself looked at the prince. "I do." Caspian soon followed with a relaxed expression. "Thank you." The king afterwards replied.

He blushed deeply as he let himself land on the bed, facing Caspian who too laid-back to the soft pillow for his head. "Good night, your highness."

"I really wish you could call me by my name." Edmund recalled as he stared into his friend's peaceful eyes.

"With due all respect, you are a king." Caspian reasoned.

"But you are too." Edmund shot back to him, Caspian snickered.

"Not yet." He finally said growing exhausted as he was already.

Edmund quite pleased that Caspian bothered to care for him. While the prince closed his eyes, shortly after, he did too. With Caspian beside him, he actually caught on with slumber.


	2. The Foolish Prince

**Chapter 2**

**The Foolish Prince**

Susan wandered the hallways, deceived as she sensed a figure following her closely. Walking to the archery site, she turned around to face a strong gust of wind blow against her, her face suddenly turn pale.

"King Peter!" Peter quickly stood up from his throne chair and approached the announcer down the steps.

"What is it?" He responded.

"It's Queen Susan…" the Minotaur said sadly. Peter widened his eyes; he was scar with the fear of losing a sibling. Unlike Edmund or Lucy, Susan was the closest sibling that Peter considered to give big respects too. Even though she looks a lot like their mother there are times she gets carried away about being a hen to her chicks and as for Peter, he was just a stubborn boy. He quickly ran off as the Minotaur stood there looking pleased.

Smashing the doors with his axe, the Minotaur walked in the half frozen chambers of King Edmund the Just. Aware that the chambers were empty, he went off looking through other rooms. While he walked past a double door, he caught a familiar scent. He shattered the doors noticing it was Prince Caspian's chambers. As he stared at the bed, he believed there were a sleeping figure in there as he removed the bed curtains, he found…

He grunted, and walked away, the bed was empty.

"A very beautiful creature indeed, my liege," Prince Caspian replied as he stared at Edmund petting a strong healthy white stag. Edmund looked at him, motioned him to come closer.

"Come on, Caspian. He doesn't bite." Edmund said reaching his hand out, Caspian sighed and came over already knowing what Edmund's commands are.

Joining his side, Caspian felt warmth inside his body, it was something he never really experience before. He could only consider it was a familiar feeling, how he felt about Edmund's older sister, Susan. He knew, Susan the Gentle wanted him to make the first move but of course Caspian was a shy guy. During the battle, she and he would make eye contacts having that feeling of liking each other but when Edmund appeared and saved both, Peter and him from Jadis in the stoned ruins. Caspian soon grew more attached to the King of Just. Even with his history lessons from Doctor Cornelius, he was always interested to the King of Just; the way how he deals with Jadis and his betrayal that nearly broke his family's trust. He was honorable letting himself risk his life for his family and friends in battle. There was also a context, Caspian would always remember in a history scroll.

"_He was foolish boy but he sacrificed himself for the troubles he caused." _

He couldn't believed that the foolish boy, he was so interested about was actually standing right next to him. He was just a boy that somehow with his family stumbled into a world they never knew would existed. He was a fine looking boy that is, that Caspian had to conclude.

"Caspian," He was absent in mind as Edmund called for his attention. The prince looked at him, amused that Edmund was sighing assuming he was nuts.

"Yes?" Caspian answered cutting off the silence.

"Let's go for a run." Edmund explained. Caspian narrowed his eyebrows, a bit confused of what he meant.

The unique stag jumped over a fallen tree trunk with two chasers behind it. Edmund was ahead of Caspian, attempting to make his horse to go faster. The horses gallops through the Narnian's Forest chasing their prey which it was easily to spot in a greenish territory. Caspian was getting worried; he was losing his sight on Edmund. Disappearing around a corner or so, Caspian halted his horse and shouted out for his highness. While the wind blew hard against his face, Edmund loses the stag and stopped his horse to end the chase. He glanced around, wondering where was Caspian.

"That…guy…" He growled, unimpressed that he lost his friend. He spun his horse around to take the trail that headed for home. Then something shifted, he peered up and stared around him. "Caspian, is that you?" He asked out loud, there was nothing, not a sound at all. He moved on only he quickly pulled his horse back from a falling axe that aimed its head. Edmund spooked as a dirty white Minotaur approached him and his horse, with eyes hazing with red. The Minotaur roared as Edmund commanded his horse to move and to move fast.

Caspian glanced up to see flocks of birds chirping wildly as they fly away from the trees. The prince suddenly knew what was happening. His black horse galloped throughout the forest, running to wherever Edmund might be. Soon he heard trees crackled as they fall to their side, he nearly once gotten himself to that situation where the tree was about to fall in front of them luckily his horse burst into speed to dodge it. Caspian then found the Minotaur smashing his axe against each tree that stood near him following a path of a boy on a horse. "Your highness!" He shouted unthinking as the Minotaur reached and managed to grab Edmund off his horse. Holding the back of his neck, Edmund gasped as the Minotaur stop moving and Caspian halted his horse before him. The creature turned around revealing Edmund to Caspian. "Let him down this insist!" Caspian cried pulling out a sword. The Minotaur laughed.

"You have no right to order me, or the Narnians!" The Minotaur said as Edmund looked up to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Edmund yelped as he struggled with the Minotaur's painful hold.

"Because I can," The Minotaur replied, Caspian frowned.

"If you're so strong, shall we take this as a challenge?" Caspian urged the Minotaur's intentions.

"Caspian…" Edmund cried as he knew the prince didn't have the power to go against a Minotaur alone since he was twice the size then he is. The Minotaur hissed and let go of Edmund as he fell to the ground nearly broken his legs as he landed to his bottom.

The Minotaur roared accepting the foolish prince's challenge. "It's a fight then." The Minotaur answered as he rampaged towards him, Caspian moved and dodged him as he hid behind a tree; the Minotaur spotted the prince's sleeve at the tree where Caspian hid. With his axe swinging across in front of him, cutting the tree thoroughly, Caspian dunked managing to come out and slashed his sword against the Minotaur's arm. With a clean scar, the Minotaur roared and Caspian once again hid beyond the trees. "Coward, fight like a Minotaur!" He pouted.

Caspian showed himself with a smile, hands to the handle of his sword. "But I am a man." The bull hissed unimpressed of the prince respond. The Minotaur flushed his anger in his axe as he smashed it against a tree then dived it down towards the ground where Caspian stand only he moved and hit the Minotaur's back with his sword. The half creature hissed when he swing his arm aside hoping to hit his opponent. With Caspian, smaller then he is, he was faster, much faster.

Edmund grunted as he reached out to a low branch, supporting his legs to get up. He looked out to the small patch of the clear arena where Caspian and the Minotaur fight.

"Once I have your head, your king will serve my queen." Minotaur spoke that made Edmund clued an idea that Jadis the White Witch is back…

The Minotaur turned around expressed an attack that caught Caspian off guard. Slammed against the tree then to the ground, the prince grunted as his right shoulder was dislocated. The creature chuckled realizing the prince's state. "Do you honestly think you could protect your king?" Minotaur taunted, Caspian stared at him with his mouth shuddering.

"Of course not…" He sneered with blood gushing out from his bottom lip.

His opponent was a bit surprised of the prince, steadily getting up with his hand over his broken shoulder. Snapping his shoulder in place, Caspian growled in respond.

"But…I'm not finish yet." His face became tensed as he made his move; the Minotaur had quite a handful in the battle. Caspian had forced himself to his limit and managed to have the Minotaur fall to the ground and his sword nearly shoved into his throat. The Minotaur admits defeat.

"Finish me off, your highness, it would be the best." The Minotaur replied that made him look like he was taunting him. Caspian had experienced the choices of killing or pity, knowing his own true nature, Caspian was reminded about his uncle, Miraz. He chose not to be him so the prince spared the creature's life and left to be with his king.

"Caspian…" Edmund called as he raise his arms to him, Caspian felt warmly greeted as he came into his arms. Edmund was still in shock as the Minotaur mentioned his queen; unsure if he should be afraid or not, he was already trembling. He didn't know if it was really Jadis that the Minotaur was talking about but his feelings about her just made it cold enough to start him jumping in conclusions that she will get her way through him again. "I'm…I'm scared…." Edmund begun to cry, hiding his face against Caspian's shoulder. Caspian lean closer to get Edmund have a better grip on him with his hands caressing his back. Caspian spoke realizing the reason of why Edmund was crying.

"It's okay, she won't get you." His hands gripping on his king's chemise, he slipped his face against Edmund's and whispered in his ear "I won't let her."

Edmund looked up realizing the heat between them, they were so close with their faces and just by friends the moment was awkward. The prince's eyes were clear as Edmund smiled to them, honored to see them so close. Caspian fell into an illusion of his king's dried out tears among his beautiful face. He was too close for comfort and his lips were on their own, closing the space between them. Edmund was dazed until he realized the prince's aim. He snapped and pushed Caspian away.

He stood up on his own as the prince followed his stand.

"We…we should go." Edmund announced feeling queasy by the moment. Caspian too looked bothered, his chance and his feelings were chased away as the wind blows east. But he never gave up; he showed his hand to Edmund. Understanding his intention, Edmund looked at him and pity him. As he reached his hand over, he caught something in his senses. He looked away and realized the Minotaur was charging towards them. Caspian reacted quick as he realized it too; he pushed his king aside that Edmund landed onto his back. Caspian pulls out his sword and merely gave a swing that blood actually indicated the dying Minotaur. The Telmarine checked the creature's condition but he already knew by his attack, he had killed him.

Caspian looked ashamed that he purposely killed the creature; he seeks his king's face that was swollen from so much crying. They both exchanged sadden looks and Caspian came by and help his king to stand.

Edmund looked up to him. "Are you okay Caspian?"

The prince looked back to the dead Minotaur; his face became frustrated and uncontrolled. "Caspian…?" Edmund called again.

"Do I look okay?" The prince said with a madden cry.

Edmund flinched and the Telmarine suddenly realized what he had done and begin to apologize. "Your highness…I…" He reached out to Edmund but he had never had his chance as Edmund slashed his hand away and started to run back to the castle.

He didn't want to see his face; he didn't want to see anybody's face. He didn't want his feelings twist by on every moment that Caspian does, he felt like crying and be angry at the same time. Edmund hid himself in his younger sister's chambers because he knew it was last place where Caspian would expect to find him and his room off-limits for investigation. He didn't seem happy when he found a picture on Lucy's table top. It was an old sepia portrait of his family, where the four of them and their parents were in it. Edmund was only one in the picture that wasn't smiling and a man standing next to him was holding his hand while he carried a baby on the other. Edmund started to feel inconsolable; his dad was very close to him when he was young until the day, Lucy was born. Edmund couldn't imagine how Peter felt like when Susan was born then him then Lucy. That pang of jealously towards their younger sibling instead of one that Edmund had to deal with, Peter had three. Edmund couldn't think of anything better, he always thought Peter didn't like him, period maybe because he was a male. The young king sat down, relaxing his leg muscles that became intense.

"Edmund…?"

Edmund looked quickly at the door to see Lucy staring at him confusedly. He stood up with the picture in hand and gave a nervous reply.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I was just..."

"Its okay, Edmund…" Lucy said ending his embarrassing respond, she came up to him as Edmund sat down again and she looked over his shoulder. Staring at the picture that Edmund held out in front of them, she smiled. "Do you remember the time, we had that snowball fight?"

"And you jump on my back and put snow under my shirt?" Edmund replied remembering that moment.

"Because you gave me a face wash," Lucy finally concludes, they both laughed. "I really wished dad was there for that time." Lucy outspoken and Edmund's cheerfulness died down. "You and I would always be the first to jump on his bed on Christmas morning and he'll always give us a head rubbing for doing that to him." Edmund felt uncomfortable as he placed the picture aside. Lucy then noticed what she done instead of cheering up her brother, she brought him down and a lot worst. Edmund got up looking stiff and strict. "Ed, I'm sorry." Lucy apologized but her brother nudged her apologizes aside and gave her sarcastic chuckle.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invaded your room anyway." Edmund said in a quick husky voice, he paced himself to the door, shutting it behind him. Lucy looked remorseful for what she did; she sat down and stared at the family portrait on the table.

He was getting madder by the second; he paced himself down the hallways with the most frustrated face he ever had, Caspian like it was on cue, crossed his path and realized his motivation. "Your highness?" Caspian called. Edmund ignore him by walking past him, the prince wouldn't let him as he grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Let me go!" Edmund cried.

"No." Caspian firmly spoken, Edmund forced himself to pull away but hell, Caspian had an iron grip.

"Caspian let me go. I mean it." Edmund fumed as Caspian sighed.

"First heard me out," The Telmarine begins to say, Edmund then calmed his inner rage as Caspian let go of him. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I was completely frustrated and upset, and…" His mouth was suddenly covered by Edmund's hand, silencing him.

"I'm sorry too…" Edmund whispered as he sniffled. "I guess I'm just worked up about Jadis coming back sort of thing and you getting mad at me then I made Lucy unhappy…I just don't know what to do anymore, it's getting worst by the second, and…"

"Relax." Caspian announced when he removed Edmund's hand from his mouth, Edmund was crying again making his face all red and completely looking miserable. "A king doesn't cry." The prince joked as he wiped Edmund's tears.

Edmund a boy from England smiled as Caspian reached down to him. Their eyes connected once again, his lips smooth and lustful as Caspian drew closer but Edmund, his thoughts won't allow it. He was a boy for one thing and if Peter finds out, oh god who knows what he'll do. He gently moved Caspian away again, rejecting his touch. Caspian was greatly disappointed but respected his choice. "I'm sorry." Edmund replied nervously, Caspian just smiled.

"It's alright." Caspian said as he walked away as while for Edmund he watched him go feeling imperfect.

Edmund went off to another direction in the hallway and meet with up Peter in the throne room. There he spotted his big brother sulking back and forth in one spot; a pattern that Edmund was familiar with was that Peter was irritated about something.

"Peter, is something wrong?" Edmund called as Peter was brought out of focus. Peter shook his head, saying no. "I know you, you're my brother." Peter sighed with grief.

"I don't know how to say this but Susan is injured." Peter announced that made Edmund flinched.

"What? What do you mean by injured?" Edmund said furiously.

"Someone attacked her, right now the doctor is checking on her." Peter explained strongly, Edmund shook his head unbelieving what Peter was saying.

"Who was the attacker?" Edmund shot out a question.

"She said a Minotaur before she went unconscious." Peter said that scar Edmund's mind. Peter then realized his reaction. "Edmund…?"

"A Minotaur was after me this morning and he said I'm going to serve his queen." Peter was speechless by the moment when Edmund continued nervously. "I think she's back and she after me."

"Edmund, you don't know for sure if it's Jadis." Peter said, setting his little brother's mind.

"But it's obvious, last night's frozen room incident. She is taking down everyone who I cared about. Who knows Lucy might be next!"

Peter steamed and slapped him. "Get hold of your self, Ed." Controlling his anger management the move was for dramatic measures and it worked as Edmund calmed down. "To prove it, we'll visit Aslan's how tonight and see her." He patted his younger brother's shoulder. "Relax, Ed. It's all in your head." Peter managed to say even though he knew it wasn't true.

"I guess…" Edmund said with a small smile and Peter was glad to see it as he started messing with his hair. "Hey!"

"Let's get going, I'll invited Caspian along too." The high king spoken, Edmund looked at him confusedly. Peter was already by the doors until Edmund spoke up.

"Hey Pete,"

Peter looked at him. "Yeah…?"

Edmund grinned. "Thanks." His older brother saluted him like the way their dad always done it also it was last thing that Edmund and his dad ever done together. Peter left leaving the troublesome king onto his throne. Before he became the king of Just of the western provinces, he was a foolish prince like Caspian.


	3. Happy Tears

WARNING: MATURE (Well minor...) CONTENT IS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ABOUT MALE TO MALE RELATIONSHIP PLEASE LEAVE NOW!

For others, enjoy.

Pairing: Caspian & Edmund

Note: I have forgotten to place a warning at the 1st and 2nd chapter. My bad. ^_^'''

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Tears**

"Invited by the High King himself to accompany him to visit Aslan's how with the King of Just too. I'm quite honored."

"Quit it." Edmund said as he rode his horse nearby with Caspian. The prince smiled as he came by and rubbed his king's head.

"Embarrassed?" Caspian replied as Edmund stopped him.

"No, your making a fool of yourself that what's worries me." Edmund explained.

"You never stopped me before so why stop me now?" Caspian questioned, Peter then butted in between them with his white horse.

"Because, child. You're a prince in training to become a mature king." Peter mocked as he moved ahead from them.

"You're just jealous because I'm young." Caspian taunted him as Edmund snickered. Peter sneered back at the prince.

He shouted back. "At least I look cuter!"

Edmund coughed, choking on his laugh, Caspian gave him a scowl. "He totally got you there." Edmund said.

"Ha, ha, right." Sounding sarcastic, "So you think Peter is cuter then me?" Caspian begin to say.

"What he's my brother!" Edmund recalled. "And what do you mean by that?" Edmund's eyes shifted that made Caspian smile, hoping to avoid the question, and yet the young king to begin to blush.

"To tell you the truth, we're cute but you're the cutest." Caspian gripped his friend's cheek to tease him. He let go quickly and rode away from Edmund.

"Hey that hurts!" Edmund cried as he followed the two royalists' trail.

That night under a clear view of the lunar moon, Edmund relaxed on his back, resting his head with his arms stretch out behind him. Caspian came by and join him where the campfire below their feet, burned rapidly.

"Do you think Queen Susan is alright?" Caspian called out as Edmund looked at him queasy.

"You love her don't you?" Edmund suddenly replied looking at him, eye to eye.

Caspian moved his head upwards to the sky. "No, Edmund…" He fidgeted.

Edmund eyes widened and begin to chuckle. "Oh did my ears deceive me? Did you just call me by my name?" Edmund smirked evilly as Caspian realized what he done.

"What…no…but…ah…" Caspian tried to explain but couldn't cover up his mistake, Edmund wasn't impressed.

"So much for respecting your king," Edmund shoot out a conversation. Caspian smiled then begin to laugh as Edmund joined along with him.

After awhile, Prince Caspian just sighed. "I like her but I don't love her." Caspian explained his feelings, he looked at Edmund. "You know it is **quite** an honor to be invited by King Peter."

Edmund punched him on the shoulder, annoyed of his respond. "Oh shut up." He said lowly and firmly. "You know he'll be back any minute now." Edmund remind him, Caspian chuckled.

"You're embarrassed that I like you." Caspian pointed out that made the king all red.

"I do not!" Edmund exclaimed as he sat up.

"You do too." Caspian following his lead as the fire continued to crackle to their silent moment.

The king bit his bottom lip until he changed the subject. "Do you really think Jadis is dead?" Sounding so serious and maturely in all of a sudden.

Caspian shuffled closer. "If she's not dead, I promise you Edmund, that I'll protect you." The prince committed.

"But what if she attacks someone else that I care like Susan… what if she went after you and…" Edmund then cut himself off, he spoke too much.

"After me…?" Caspian beginning to tease, Edmund muted himself while he slightly blushed. He ignored Caspian's pleased expression.

The fire glittered on his skin and face, making the boy much blissful and beautiful at the same time and to redeem a moment for Caspian to remember that he moved closer and…

"Caspian," His eyes flickered.

"Yes Edmund?"

Edmund gave himself a moment to collect his inner thoughts and finally said "I like you…a lot...and I was wondering…that we…" Caspian was contented to hear his embarrassing unfinished sentence that as he moved his lips closer, this time Edmund accepted his kiss. A small single firm kiss last about five seconds and oh in Aslan's name, was Caspian grateful.

"You wouldn't be disappointed." Caspian said as he kissed the back of Edmund's hand, respecting his choice. "I admire you, my king Edmund." Edmund smiled and moved his lips to his, kissing him back.

Caspian expected too much from it as he begin to force himself into Edmund. Overwhelmed, Caspian completely seduced him, slightly pushing him to his back; Caspian was over top of him, fiercely crashing down his lips to Edmund which it seemed that the king enjoyed so much. Caspian slowly moved on un-belting his lover's belt and continued under Edmund's blue chemise. Edmund stopped him and begin to flutter kisses onto the prince's neck. Committed to pleasure it was Caspian's turn. Forcibly in his lips, Edmund gasped. "Caspian…Peter might be back any minute…"

Caspian kissed his right eyelid and smiled. "It won't stop us, I promise you."

"You idiot…" Edmund announced as Caspian taken over the side of his neck.

Beyond their vision in the dark, Peter shuddered as he hid behind a tree, unbelieving what he just saw. His brother was 'making out' with a man that Peter trusted to well to realized, that Caspian was capturing the heart of one of his siblings, what's worst was that it was Edmund, his brother. He stomped away quietly, unwilling to involve himself with the situation just yet.

"Edmund….your so cold…" Caspian admitted as he touched his lover's chest to the stomach. Edmund's chemise was removed and so was Caspian's. The king sighed as he sat up and gave him a kiss on the tip of Caspian's nose.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Caspian grabbed his hand.

"It depends on you, my gorgeous king." He licked inside of his hand that made Edmund twitch. Then later he pulled Edmund closer. Feeling lustfully over his body, Edmund suddenly wrapped Caspian's warm torso preventing Caspian to make his move. "Edmund…?" He called as he looked down to his lover who was leading his head against him under his chin.

"This…all this…is my first time…you know." Edmund whimpered. Caspian in return pulled his arms around him and smiled.

"Take your time, your highness; I am in no rush…" Caspian replied as he shut his eyes still pleased to able to hold Edmund.

After awhile, Edmund felt warmth against the coldness from the nature air with the fire wildly about Edmund rose up and kissed Caspian's cheek. "I think I'm ready…" He said. Caspian on cue opened his lids revealing his hazy brown eyes.

"You sure…?" He questioned his highness.

Edmund nodded. "Yes." He replied as Caspian gently laid Edmund down onto a thin spread blanket.

Removing his remaining garments and his, he stared into Edmund's eyes once more finding that sliver lining. Spreading his legs, Edmund waited as he stared into Caspian's soul that was in his eyes. Caspian lead down and whispered to his ear. "Please bear with the pain, your highness…" Edmund slightly twitched as Caspian sat up, lifting Edmund's legs; he laid them beside him, in between his legs, Edmund blushed deeply as Caspian stared at it. "Just do it!" He cried and as finally together, Edmund cried.

"Edmund…?" Caspian called, the eyes of the king slowly revealed itself to the prince's face. Seeing his concerned face, Edmund felt relief as he reached up to kiss him. "Did it hurt?" Caspian questioned as he wiped the tears off the king's face.

The king slowly spread a smile to Caspian. "I don't know." He said as he lean his forehead against the prince's.

That moment it explained it all of why Caspian even bother the King of Just. He had loved him. He was the one that was always there, he was one that continued to look for him whenever he knew his king was sad or even upset. He had wiped his tears, controlled his anger, he had been…

"Edmund…" He called as he caressed the king's back. Realizing he was too relaxed, Edmund looked up to his prince.

"Yes...?" Caspian quickly grabbed his arm, pulled him in then stolen a kiss from him. As Edmund moved back with red blushes on his face, he cried. "Hey…!"

The prince grinned. "Please don't hate me because I'm cute." He said as the king gave him a nervous smile.

"I don't know…if you continued to be like that, I might have too." Edmund firmly recalled as Caspian begin to whimper a bit. "Oh stop that! You baby! I was just kidding, you know!" Edmund replied until suddenly the prince pushed Edmund to the ground. Edmund in return begin to squawk. "That hurts you know!" He replied upon the ground with his forearms supporting his weight. Caspian came down, placing his hands beside Edmund's face on the ground.

Facing his highness, Caspian lightly blushed as he whispered. "I'm glad that I blew that horn." Edmund blushed deeply that his cheeks turned cherry colored even in his heart begun to pump faster then before.

"You're an idiot…" Edmund recalled as he slowly smiled as he pulled his arms around him. "At least you're my idiot." He finally whispered.

That night was never forgotten when he woke up that morning…

"Pete…Peter…?" Edmund rose up under the blanket there upon his view was his brother, standing there, glancing at him with a face that looked upsetting. Peter came by grabbing Edmund's arm and gave him a strong pull upon his feet. Edmund appeared in his blue chemise and pants as his arm became very sore that Peter had gripped it very tightly. "Peter, you're hurting me." Edmund protested as Peter continued to drag him. "Peter, stop it! Let me go!"

After a couple steps into the forest, Edmund pulled himself free from his forcefully brother. Peter looked at him and yelled. "Edmund, Caspian is a man!" Within a few seconds, Edmund realized what Peter meant as he seemed spooked. "We are men, not women. Dammit Edmund! Once we go back to England, I don't want you returning to Narnia for Caspian because it is forbidden to be in love with the same gender!" Peter said, believing himself that his brother had committed a crime. Edmund was completely distressed that he wanted so bad to hit Peter on the face. "From now on, you are not allowed to socialize with Caspian, and the distance is limited between you two!" The young Western king couldn't control it anymore; he came up to Peter and punched him hard against his older brother's left cheek. As the High King landed onto the ground, Edmund stood before him.

"I never wanted to go back to England anyway!" Edmund finally said and started walking.

Peter grit his teeth as a bruise begins to foam upon his cheek. Getting up, he saw a glimpse of Edmund running off to a direction where they camped. The High King sighed, even with all the power he has over his people, he had nothing against his little brother. He looked away, a bit ashamed that he had yelled at Edmund. The last time, he did that, Edmund on his own follow the guidance of the White Witch but now he was not to sure what would happen next.

"It's a pity that you have no control over him." Peter flinched; he turned around to spot a dark orange and white fur coat of a fox, grinning at him as it appearance before him.

"What do you want?" Peter asked strictly.

The fox smiled as he moved closer to the king's view. "Nothing in particular, I was minding my own business until I accidentally heard about your little argument with…" The fox looked around to the direction where Edmund left. "Whoever that was…"

Peter sighed, relaxing his mind. "My brother," He said.

"Oh, and I assume that you're the older one?" The fox asked cunning, Peter groaned. He went off sitting onto a boulder where the fox jumped up to the boulder and sat beside him. "What's the matter, you don't want to talk about it?" The fox asked as Peter looked at him.

"I'm sorry; I don't really talk to strangers." Peter claimed as the fox nodded.

"Ah, that right. I am a fox and nobody trusts a fox because we are considered tricksters. But that just a saying…" The fox then looked at Peter. "Am I right?" The fox soothing said.

As Peter stared at the animal's soft yellowish eyes, he grew attach of the fox's company. "Very." He said confirming his answer to the fox's question.

"Indeed, well I must go…I am on a quest to search for my pups." Peter looked stunned.

"You're a female?" He questioned suddenly, the fox looked at him amused.

"Of course but then again, humans don't really care about animal gender so why would they get mad on their species' gender anyway?" The fox said that startled Peter's mind. "And your brother, well…I must say for punching you, he must have loved this Caspian guy very much." Peter then seemed confused.

"Why do you say that?"

"You offended his love into a limit that he cannot pass. So therefore, he had fought his way to become limitless." The fox looked away again, this time staring at the cloudy sky. "If I was limitless and stronger as he is, I would have found my pups already. But I am not…so therefore…I must try harder…" Peter begins to feel pity to the fox as he lightly petted her soft long back.

"I am sorry about your pups but maybe I can be some assistance? To help you found them?" Peter asked as the fox looked astonished.

"You would?" She asked to make sure. Peter nodded that made the fox smile. "I thank you…boy." She confirmed his species.

"Edmund…" Caspian called as he walked up behind him, "Are you alright?" Edmund had been crying for awhile nearby a spring, he was splashing water to his face, wiping off his emotions but of course that was nearly impossible. Edmund still continued to cry, his hands fully covering his face and tears. The prince grew uneasy as he came down and sat beside him as placed an arm around him. Feeling the arm gestured of Caspian's, Edmund pushed him away.

"Stop it!" The king shot out. He got up with a face of mixture of anger and despair. "Just leave me alone…" He replied, eyes beginning to tear. He watched Caspian sighed deeply and looked away. He stared into the water which it was waving in by the wind.

"I'm sorry…If I did some harm to your life, your highness." Caspian stood up still not looking at Edmund at all. "It's just that…you always looked so sad…" Edmund flinched; he gritted his teeth and created a fist. "Even the first time, we met. You looked unhappy." Caspian begun to say as he turned around un-expecting a fist meet his face.

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want you to pity me! It's just how I am!" Caspian on the ground, heard with his ears bursting of vibration. He looked up with his left cheek sore. "It's just…just…how…" The prince watched him, glazing into his hazy brown eyes, Edmund looked away with shame. "I am…" He shuddered, finishing his opinion. Caspian then smiled, he stood up and gently laid his hand on Edmund's shoulder. The king spooked, and immediately looked back to him.

"No it isn't my king…" Caspian then took his king's hand. "I have seen you when you were happy." He said as he slightly gave a peck on the back of Edmund's hand. "It so unlikely for me to fall in love with boys but for you, I might have to consider." The Telmarine said as he placed his hands onto the king's face. Wiping his tears, Caspian said this. "Please don't cry, your highness…I rather see your rare smiles then your tears any day."

"What if…it was happy tears?" Edmund recalled as he looked up to the taller man. Caspian smiled.

"Then I might as well accept those too." The Prince said and kissed the king's forehead.

Author Note: Peter plays a large role on this, believe me. :3


	4. Far From England

**Chapter 4**

**Far From England**

"Why are we here?" Peter questioned the cunning animal as she jumped up upon a rock. The king was led into the Aslan's how where of course Peter intended to come here.

"Because this is where…I lost my pups." She confirmed her answer. Peter glanced at her carefully examining her expressions hoping to get a clue of her true intentions. The stone table in front of him was also making him feel unsecured. "And…" The fox spoke up. Peter looked at her. "This is where I lose you too."

Peter's eyes widened as he felt a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. He quickly struggled from whoever that held him down. "No, let me go!" He cried helplessly. The fox herself looked uneasy.

A creature, a harpy to be exact lurked into the torches' light. She was figure of beauty, her body mostly covered by her black feathers and eyes of violet glazing upon Peter. "Well done my dear." She stared at the fox. "You brought the king in as you were told."

"You trick me…!" Peter cried as he struggled to make a move of the beast that held him. The harpy looked pleased as she watched the werewolf that held Peter to the broken stone table.

"So where is your part of the deal?" The fox called out to the harpy. The harpy quickly gave her calm stare. "I believe you didn't heard me, where is my children!" The fox cried that immediately hit Peter's head of understanding. Peter glanced up to see the harpy laugh and thrown some small bones at the fox.

"There you go, fox, your pups." She gave a wickedly smile, "Me and my friend couldn't wait…" The fox was in terror, her tears foaming, her moaning and her anger begun to rise.

"You monsters…!" She growled. The harpy simply smacked the fox across her face as she landed to the ground.

"No stop!" Peter cried as the harpy pulled out a dagger from her wreaked raven colored cloak.

The fox looked up to Peter and replied; _forgive me_ as the harpy finished her off. Peter choked as the fox's twitched its last move. After awhile Peter glanced up to the murderer and found the violet cunning eyes she had.

"Long live the king." The Harpy replied as she let her dagger touch the side of Peter's face. The High King wasn't amused as she accidentally made a small cut on his skin that made Peter flinch. "But…" The Harpy recalled as she removed her bloody blade from Peter. "Our queen requires you." She thrown her dagger across the room and hit a stony pillar where the pillar itself begun to change, slowly ice begun to foam between two pillars in front of Aslan's honor. Peter watched in horror as the white witch herself, Jadis appeared their presents, free from her icy prison.

"Peter dear, did you miss me?" The white witch was pale; eyes steady with strong cunning glaring, her long hair flowed by with a tint of blonde color and yet she seemed so nice.

Quickly the king shut his eyes, avoiding contact of her beautiful white figure. The white witch again, grew nearer to Peter telling him that everything is alright and she can make anything happen to please him.

"I have heard rumors…" She announced. "That your brother...the king of just is hanging around a bit to much to what his name…?"

She thought for a moment and finally replied. "Oh yes…Caspian X." She then slightly giggled to herself, Peter then growled. "I can help you to avoid that…problem…" She finally said as Peter at last opened his eyes as he stared into Jadis with an emotionless face.

"Can you?" Peter questioned as Jadis nodded her head to the werewolf, the werewolf in return release his grip on Peter. "Can you stop that?"

"Yes of course, and I'll only do it to make you happy, Peter dear." Peter for sure felt like he wasn't hypnotized by her powers. He stared at her once again and questioned her more.

"I just want them apart." Peter said. "I don't want Edmund to love a man because that is wrong in England, no…in general." He continued to explain as Jadis just smiled.

"I understand, same gender, ew…who ever thought that your brother is one." Peter then shook his head.

"No, wait. I shouldn't make deals with you!" Peter begun to recalled, he looked away from her.

"And why not, I have done nothing wrong with you…" She cooed as she came closer to Peter, her minions scattered off as she only looked at them to get lost. "I only want what you want, Peter…"

"Well…" Peter begun to say but he was unsure what to say. He was confused as his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Unless you like Caspian, Peter." Peter flinched in anger as he looked at her.

"What no! I just I want him away from my brother!" Jadis then concealed her smile.

"Then what are you waiting for? If you continued to let them be together the problem would only become harder to break apart." She said as she left Peter thinking.

She right, he thought. If this is only the start of their relationship, the faster he breaks it, the better of the future incoming. "Fine," He replied.

"Pardon, I didn't quite hear you, Peter."

Peter gulped as he stared at the white beauty; he had trusted her enough to do something simple. "I want you to separate them."

"Very well, your highness," She respectfully said.

"But, no tricks and nothing on Narnia or anything just on Edmund and Caspian," Peter said as she nodded her head. "Oh and another thing," Peter recalled as Jadis looked at him. "What do you get in return if you did this?" Jadis just smiled.

"You already gave me what I wanted, Peter. You gave me, my freedom and I want nothing more then that." Peter then nodded his head, and exits out, clearly remembering that he made a deal with the White Witch.

At the entrance of Aslan's How, Peter was unexpectedly greeted by Caspian and Edmund. He gave them each a serious look that even Caspian couldn't stand as he walked in between them. Edmund sighed knowing why he was in his mad-mode style, he gave a quick look at Caspian and right there, Caspian understood as he kept his distance from his king.

Riding upon their horses, their ride back to the Telmarine Castle was a quiet one. Edmund was dawdling behind as Caspian rode beside Peter. Questioning him of what happen in Aslan's how.

"She just appeared and nothing more."

"That it…? No tricks or hypnotize on you or anything?"

"Caspian, I told you. She just appeared and vanished after that. That is all. Do you understand?" Peter announced as Caspian sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes of course, your highness." Caspian replied.

"You yet to worry me, Caspian…your actions are becoming childish lately and I want you to be ready to be a king before I go back to my world." The High King explained as if Caspian was a child to him.

"Are all of you leaving?" Caspian questioned.

Peter looked serious as he looked at him. "Yes." He checked Edmund behind him. "All of us are." Caspian seem hurt upon his face as Peter stared back to the front. "And Caspian…"

"Yes your highness?" The prince snapped out of focus.

"If you know what's best for you, you stay away from my family. So you don't grow too attached to us once we leave." Caspian took the hint at the tone of his king's voice. He sounded upset as if he didn't know; Peter didn't want him near with his brother because of that, he actually wished he was born as a woman or wished Edmund was the woman…anyway even if that happened, they still lived in two different worlds and someday Edmund would have to leave Narnia, and be in a long-distance impossible (to contact) relationship. Oh…in Aslan's name…how did it end up like this?

"How is she doing, doctor?" The tall blonde elf looked at Edmund and his little sister Lucy. Beyond from him was Susan resting peacefully as she should be.

"Very good actually, your highnesses; she in good condition to let her wounds heal nicely." The doctor exclaimed as Edmund looked relief, Lucy too just smile. "Also there is a chance that she's wake up next morning. Believe it or not, her spirits are strong, now if you excuse me, I'll let you have private time with your sister, your highnesses."

"Thank you doctor," Lucy exclaimed loudly as the doctor nodded with a smile and left. Lucy was the closest to Susan's side followed by Edmund behind her. "Hey Susan, if you can hear me it's me, Lucy and Edmund here too! Sorry that Peter isn't here to visit you but you know about the High King stuff. He's always busy and such…anyway I went to visit….today…and…"

Edmund sigh as he thought about the white witch but as he did he felt guilty. That white Minotaur that…evil…creature…

Edmund gripped his fists, he thought of how that Minotaur attacked Susan just because he couldn't find him. Edmund looked away from Lucy disgusted to be reminded he has a little sister too. What if Lucy was next? Maybe Peter or even Caspian? Why in the world would the White Witch want him again?

"Ed…!" Lucy called as Edmund lost his serious focus. "It's your turn to say hi to Susan." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh…right…yeah…sure…" Edmund choked as Lucy giggled. She pulled on her brother's hand moving him closer to Susan's side.

"Here Ed, you can have time with her alone, I gonna go." Edmund suddenly spoke up.

"Where you going…?" Surprised of her brother's reaction, Lucy gave him a truthful answer.

"I'm going to see Peter. He seems uptight today, and I'm hoping that I could cheer him up." She said full of confidence. Edmund sighed as he knew why he was uptight about but he let Lucy go since he knows she and Peter are in good terms.

Looking back at Susan, Edmund stared at her calm beauty. "I'm sorry…" He begins to say avoiding her face. "Yesterday…when that Minotaur attacked you…I was scared…it was my fault Susan...I was the reason of why that Minotaur attacked you. He wanted so badly to find me instead he found you…hurt you and…Susan…I…" He continued to shudder with guilt on his shoulders.

"Edmund…" A voice called out, Edmund looked up with tears in his eyes. "It's alright…little brother…things happen…"

"Susan…" Edmund whispered out, Susan's eyes were wide enough to see Edmund clearly; she slowly sat up and pulled in her brother into a warm embrace. "Sue…" He continued to cry.

"It's not your fault, you silly brother of mine." With that soft touch of her comfort, Edmund released all his depressing emotions into his sister's arms. "You couldn't have known that the Minotaur had hurt me. Remember you were with Caspian that time. I love you as much as you love me little brother…"

Edmund then looked up. "But Sue, I…!"

"It was never your fault Edmund!" As she embraced him closer, Edmund continued to cry on her shoulder as he let her hold him.

As if it was expected Caspian came in unannounced and realized the situation. Susan who only noticed Caspian's presences looked up and without sound; she replied 'thank you' to him. Caspian in return nodded and quickly left the room without disturbing their comfort moment.

The young prince, Caspian wandered in the castle's hallways and thought of many things. England? Yeah that right, Edmund has to leave some day…Caspian bit his bottom lip a bit scared when that time comes. Peter of course would be glad and himself…? Can he even live on without Edmund? He probably can but still…this was one love…he couldn't forget his face in his mind and the time he was allow to touch him so carefully. His lips, his skin, his soft hair and his sad eyes even he could feel his pain…his pleasure…

Caspian choked, he felt a bump in his throat forming up. He quickly covered his mouth realizing he was releasing tears from his eyes.

"Ed…I'm sorry…" He claimed. The more he loved his king the harder he couldn't forget about him. Against the wall, his body slid down to the floor with his knees bended in, in front of him. He was lonely; he was in despair after awhile he stopped crying as his tears dried up against his face. A voice called him.

"Caspian…?"

The prince looked up and saw him. "Ed…"

The king looked nervous as he saw Caspian rare downfalls. In a second the Telmarine Prince stood up and ran up to embraced the young king. Again the prince released his tears.

"Are you crying?" Edmund recalled as he felt tears soak through his shirt. Embedded to his shoulder, Caspian spoke.

"Please…let me come with you to England."

Edmund widen his eyes in shock.


	5. Fairytale

**Chapter 5**

**Fairytale**

In a Telmarine Castle there lived a Telmarine Prince. He was the last royal bloodline to take over the Telmarine kingdom; the thing is…he is in love with a king, the King of Just and one of the rulers of Narnia who lived in entirely different world, a world that has a place, a place that has his homeland, England.

"So, are you being serious?" Edmund recalled to his prince that lay upon the bed. In the prince's chambers, Edmund poured himself a glass of water still deceived of Caspian's previous request.

_"Please…let me come with you to England." _

The words continued to sink in his mind. He looked back to Caspian who was staring at nothing; he was in deep thought as well. "Caspian…" Edmund called again.

"I am." Caspian replied sounding so demanding. He looked up to Edmund's pale face. "You don't like the idea, do you my king?"

Edmund choked for a bit. "No…it just…" he then begins to feel frustrated. "I don't know!" He looked away making Caspian uneasy.

"I know that we live in different worlds, Ed. It just…I can't help it that I'm in love with you." The young king said with a sigh.

"If I were a girl, I would have said 'that's the cutest thing you ever said to me.' But I am not…so…" Edmund then looked at his prince. "I'll say this; you're such a fool, Caspian." The prince felt like a hopeless romantic towards his partner. "And that's the fool that I love." Edmund recalled with a smile followed by Caspian's lips.

Edmund crawl onto the bed and laid a kiss on his prince's lips.

While soothing to his lips, Caspian lifted Edmund's blue chemise, revealing the smooth skin of the young king, Edmund stuttered. "Caspian…!" Edmund cried sounding embarrassed as Caspian continued to try to remove his shirt while keeping his king occupied with kisses. Edmund was quickly pulled into that pleasure. While Caspian carefully touched his king in certain spots that made Edmund flutter red. Edmund ended up the non-dominant one, he looked up to his partner's face and he would remember…

The first time, they saw each other. Edmund gave a tiny smile aside as he noticed Caspian had been eyeing at his older sister for sometime. When Susan left the room, it was only Caspian and Edmund planning out a battle plan to attack Miraz's castle.

"Aren't you going to tell her, how you feel?" Edmund said out of a sudden, quickly Caspian grew red.

"No…" He said. "Of course not….! I don't think so...anyway…" He managed to say being to honest to himself, Edmund laughed.

"Caspian, Caspian, Caspian…you do know she likes you." Caspian looked nervous for a bit as Edmund patted his back. "Besides it's obvious that you like her as well."

"I don't know about that, your majesty. It quite…complicated actually."

"When is love complicated? Just go and ask her, the more you wait then that time would be wasted." Edmund recalled as Caspian gave a smirk.

"Fine, I will…but after our assault."

"Okay as long we win," Edmund showed up his fist, Caspian chuckled and created a fist for himself and knocked Edmund's.

But that night, they didn't win…when Caspian ruined their thoughtful plan, the Narnians begun to fall as Peter the High King had no choice but to leave his trapped warriors inside the castle's walls as the survivors ran out to the mist in the middle of the night. Peter immediately blamed Caspian for ruining their element of surprise. Caspian in return felt like an outcast and felt unneeded until he met a dwarf that led him to Stone Table chamber where he had fallen into a trap by the old harpy and a matured werewolf facing the great witch, herself: Jadis. Luckily his two kings had come to his rescue.

Caspian would remember Peter was about to be drawn in to the Witch's spell until unexpected the King of Just stabbed the ice wall of the Ice Queen's spirit, breaking it into shattering pieces, where the witch no longer can fly. The two boys stared upon the younger boy that placed away his sword.

"Your highness…!" Caspian called as he followed the young king leaving the chamber. As Caspian reached and touched his king's shoulder, Edmund looked at him. "Thank you…your majesty…" Edmund kept a straight face.

"It wasn't a problem at all…" As he removed himself from Caspian's contact and continued to wander down the tunnel.

"Edmund…" Caspian remembered hearing himself.

That moment, he felt a tingle in his heart; unsure…he truly liked Susan, when he begins to worry about King Edmund instead. Caspian always thought of why Edmund never really smiled, nor showed emotion after their assault on Miraz's castle when the White Witch cascade was over, Edmund never spoken to him after that. After their glory have achieved for the Narnians from Miraz, Caspian regained his kingdom and his rightful throne but…he still felt something was missing…

As he looked at Susan, he was reminded he still needed some affection in his life but for some strange reason, he thought Susan wasn't the one. It was a boy that sat out at the baloney looking out to the moon. Calling for something…company perhaps? Caspian would remember without thinking would join Edmund to watch the stars, and make him laugh along with a smile that Caspian was urging to see. Finally Caspian realized it…that night at Edmund's doorsteps. When he knocked and that door which opened revealing an attractive face, Caspian fell in love…it wasn't a girl, it was a boy…that been there all along for him…

"_Ed..." _

On that early morning, Caspian would watch him sleep…he would smile that Edmund was at peace now, sound asleep, breathing beside him. Not to mention, they were nude because of their last eventful night. Caspian smiled, he considered he was blessed to meet up with his soul mate as he kissed him on his forehead.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Caspian in return got out of bed and pulled up some pants and answered the door. In his surprise instead of his maid, it was Susan.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have come later!" Susan recalled realizing that Caspian's was partly covered.

"No, it's okay. Is something the matter, your majesty?" Caspian answered.

Susan then looked into Caspian's face. "Yes, do you know where Edmund is? I just got out of the doctor's right now but I don't know which chamber, he is in."

Caspian gulped for a second, he glanced at his curtain covered bed. Susan soon noticed it as well.

"Caspian…" She called as the prince looked at his highness, he looked scared and Susan realized it too. "Never mind, I know where he is now…and thank you for watching him." Susan said as she about to leave.

Caspian then spoken up. "Susan! I…"

"It okay, Caspian, It wouldn't work anyway..." Susan recalled with a smile as Caspian felt guilty. "Besides…Edmund needs you more then I do…and he deserves it so much more."

"But what about you…?" Caspian grew concerned.

"I already know that kind of moment already but my little brother doesn't…" Susan said that made Caspian speechless then she said this. "Is it possible that you can make him believe that? That he'll never be alone? That he'll always have a family and friends to be there to help him whatever happens?"

Caspian in return smiled. "Of course,"

"Thank you Caspian, you done so much already to make my brother happy." Susan sighed as she gripped her left arm. "But I have one more question…"

"And that is?" Caspian waited patiently.

"Does Peter know this?" Caspian sighed; there was no point of hiding it…he thought as he nodded.

"Yes he does."

Susan then gave him a half smile. "That would explain a lot then. Thank you, Caspian."

Just like that, Susan left with a good sign of okay with Caspian and Edmund's relationship but Peter's view…whoa…a bit too far.

Caspian then return to his bedside, admiring Edmund's slumber. He bends down to kiss him on the forehead again. He soon grabbed his white chemise and his armored vest. Pull out his sharp look of his personality as Edmund woke up.

"You up already…?" Edmund questioned still pulling that tiredness in his awaking.

"Morning, sunshine," Caspian nicknamed but his king just growled.

"Don't call me that…" He said as Caspian just chuckled.

"But it fits you." Suddenly a pillow was smacked right at Caspian's face, Edmund then begun to laugh to see his lover's emotionless expression. "Ed…" The prince said, gathering his steam. Edmund looked up, he still laughed aside, it didn't matter to him what Caspian was feeling was anger. When that time was up, Edmund totally expected Caspian to hurdle over him on the bed. Tickling his sides, Edmund cried with laughter.

Outside from the prince's chambers, Susan could hear them as she laid her back against the wall. As she heard it, the sound of happiness…she smiled and walked away.

At the dinner table, the kings and queens attend it to honor themselves between their siblings or/and royal guest. Peter slightly watched in disgust as he spotted Edmund and Caspian coming in together and sat beside each other. The High king sat at one end of the long prepared table with his siblings and Caspian at the side. When everyone had attend, Susan spoke up…realizing Peter's gesture of annoyance.

"So what is happening today?" Susan recalled as she cut her sliced ham into two.

"Nothing I hope." Peter shot out his answer as he munched his chow.

"Well then...good. I need someone to help me stop the riot on the southern side because our lumberjacks cutting too many trees for the citizens living there."

"Oh, who are they against?" Peter responded calmly.

"The trees themselves," Susan claimed, Peter then smirked.

"You should send Caspian there because he needs the experience to handle such quarrel." Caspian then begin to feel speechless…

"But Peter, you're the High King of Narnia. The trees and the citizens would agree with you more then Caspian who is a Telmarine."

Peter just rolled his eyes as he slammed his silverware down. "So what if he's a Telmarine? After we are gone back to England, Caspian is taken the role of a king, the king of Narnia."

"I just want someone to take care of Edmund and Lucy, Peter." Susan quickly tried to reason him where Edmund looked shocked.

Peter then blows his top. "Edmund is old enough, Susan! He can take care of Lucy."

"Would you two stop fighting?" Lucy suddenly cried that made everyone look at her. She stared at Susan and Peter for awhile until she got up from her chair and said. "Please, excuse me." Then she left the room. Edmund then quickly stand up.

"When are you guys gonna grow up?" He left too, knowing Lucy was hurting inside.

Caspian then sigh, he knew Peter just wanted him to leave Edmund's side until the time, they leave to their world and Susan on the other hand… she only wanted to make sure that Edmund's condition with all the depression and the White Witch's incident will be done if someone like Caspian was there for him.

"Thanks a lot Susan." Peter begun to accuse, Susan looked surprise.

"Now it's my fault?" Susan recalled that Caspian uneasy as they continued their argument.

Until finally, Caspian couldn't take it anymore… "Stop it! Aren't you family?" He cried realizing he didn't have other siblings or parents, there for him. Both, Peter and Susan were silenced. "I can't believe it, both of you…" As he waited for the two to speak, they said nothing. As finally Caspian decided to walk away, feeling regret of what he said.

That whole day went slow; Caspian can feel it in his guts that he wished he wasn't a prince or a man that didn't fell in love with a boy with rare smiles. He wished again and again, he was a girl that lived in Edmund's world…

As he sat by a castle window, he stared beyond that colored glass to see the clear sky become gray, and rainy. The castle was too quiet that the prince can actually heard the raindrops sprinkle over his kingdom. Then a noise occur, he glanced up to a hallway filled with armored statues and portrait of his ancestors. It sounded like a tune…no it was music, Caspian thought. He got off from the window still. He followed the noise, walking down quietly on his own. Through hallways then down the stairs at the main floor and walked in unannounced to see…Lucy. She was playing a grand piano when Caspian came over, he realized someone else was there teaching Lucy how to play. When he came over, he was amazed of who was Lucy's teacher. A boy with dark hair with a small smile plastered on his face, Caspian called out his name.

"Edmund,"

Suddenly the music went for a loud halt, Edmund and Lucy quickly looked up to Caspian.

"I'm sorry," Caspian apologized that made Edmund embarrassed, Lucy just smiled and said hi to Caspian. "I never knew that you play." Caspian recalled that made Edmund shudder.

"You weren't –"

"It just a hidden talent that Edmund doesn't show to many people,"

"Lucy!" Edmund cried.

"What? He already knows!" Lucy reasoned that made Edmund flutter more.

"Why doesn't anyone else know about this?" Edmund then gulped.

"Because…" He sighed as he stared down with sorrow. "Piano isn't for men…" Edmund recalled that made Lucy shrug her shoulders to Caspian. Caspian then made annoyed face.

"If that what you think, why do you still play then?"

Edmund then looked up to him. "Because I like playing…"

The prince just chuckled as he joined them on the bench as Lucy sat in the middle; she looked at Caspian and said this.

"Only I know he plays piano." Lucy claimed that made Caspian looked astonished.

"Really…?" He asked.

"Lucy…" Edmund called out…

Caspian silenced him. "Ed, if you like piano so much, you won't worry about what people think about you." Edmund grumbled for a minute but Caspian continued. "You are free to be who you are," He stared into his eyes. Edmund shortly after blushed.

"But…what if they started hating me? Like Peter for example that he hates you because I loved you."

Lucy suddenly blushed that made Edmund realize, he spilled. He covered his mouth and looked away red, Caspian begun to laugh.

"But did it stop you for loving me?" Caspian smiled.

Edmund then felt speechless…

Lucy seemed dumbfounded. "I knew there was something going on!"

"Lucy…!" Edmund cried, blushing fiery.

"To late now, Ed, it was even you that spilled it!" Lucy cried with glee as Edmund sighed. "Anyway…who cares if you're both boys besides everybody needs love, no matter who they are." She smiled that made Edmund cover his smirk. "Besides I know that you need it the most, Edmund." She smiled that made Edmund smile. "Sometimes I wished…that Peter understands that too…" Lucy begun to mention that made Edmund uneasy.

"It doesn't matter…" Caspian replied, "He'll just have to get use of it, that all…"

After that was done, Lucy changed the subject. "So are you going to play that song or what?" Lucy recalled that made Caspian interested.

"You know a song, Ed?"

Edmund scratched his head. "Well…It supposed to be a secret but since you guys consider it…" Edmund paused, "Okay." He reached over the keys, one by one. He started playing, as he played Lucy and Caspian heard a sweet musical tune after awhile, Caspian especially was shocked when Edmund began to sing as well.

_(Michael Wang – Fairytale (Tong Hua, original version is in Mandarin.)_

"_I've forgotten how long it has been  
since I've never see you again...  
listening to you telling me about your beloved fairytale  
I've thought for a long time  
I start to panic  
have I done something wrong?_

_You said to me in full of tears  
Inside the fairytale are all lies  
I can't possibly be your prince  
Maybe you can understand  
even after you said "I love you"  
The stars in my sky has lightened up_

_I'm willing to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe...  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending_

_You said to me full of tears  
Inside the fairytale are all lies  
I can't possibly be your prince  
Maybe you can ever understand  
even after you said "I love you"  
The stars in my sky has lightened up_

_I'm willing to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe...  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending_

_I want to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe...  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending_

_I will be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe...  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending_

_Let's write our ending together." _

"Beautiful!" Lucy claimed as she clapped her hands as Caspian too, applause.

"Especially your singing voice Ed, I never thought you can sing so beautifully."

"Yeah…" Edmund recalled then he realized the time. "I'm sorry Lou but I think it's past your bedtime."

"What…? Already…?" The three of them looked out the window where rain continued to wet the land. Lucy then thought of something. "You're just saying that so you can spend time with Caspian alone!" Edmund immediately was shot right in his heart but he quickly recovered.

"No! It's just…!"

"Say no more, Ed. Maybe Lucy should play us a song before she goes to bed." Caspian considered. "To see how much she learn from a good brother like you." Edmund slightly blushed as Lucy agreed.

That night, Lucy played a song that impressed her brother and Caspian. When they went to bed, Caspian could still recall the lyrics that Edmund sang before. He smiled and said this to his sleeping partner. "I should have been singing that song to you, Ed." He glanced at his bedside to see Edmund sleeping heavily. As Caspian came closer in, he kissed his forehead. "I hope that I'm part of your fairytale, Ed." He whispered and turned away.

"Of course you are, Caspian." The prince heard as he turned around to face his partner. There was that smile again placed on Edmund's face. The prince soon followed that with his lips and laid his forehead against his king.

"That good to hear…" Caspian finally said before they both fell into slumber.


	6. Doubtful Sorrow

**Chapter 6**

**Doubtful Sorrow**

Next morning, Caspian woke up to the banging at his door; he quickly changed his nightgown into his casual clothes, realized that Edmund wasn't in bed, he was probably feeding the horses, Caspian thought as he rushed to the door to answer. When he did, he wished he didn't. Peter, the High King of Narnia invaded his privacy and also begun to shoot him with some questions.

"Where is Edmund, Caspian?"

The prince was silenced.

"Where is he, Caspian?" Peter recalled again. "Is he sleeping in here?" He responded more rashly.

Again Caspian was silenced, Peter then grew angry.

"Where the hell is Edmund, Caspian?"

"He's not here, Peter." Caspian replied truthfully that made Peter sane for a little while.

"Do you know where he is?" Peter then changed his question.

"Why? What is the matter?" Caspian recalled getting concerned since Peter changed his mood a bit.

"Is none of your business just tell me where is he!"

"I don't know I haven't seen him this morning."

"I swear to god, Caspian! Tell me and—!"

Suddenly another voice joined in, "What is going on…?" Both the High king and prince of Narnia looked towards the other royalty, King Edmund of the Western Provinces.

"Edmund…" Peter called out.

"Why were you yelling at Caspian for, Peter?" Edmund suddenly spoke up.

Peter walk up to his younger brother. "Ed, I have to tell you something."

"No, Pete. I don't want to hear it!" Edmund said as he back away from Peter. After seeing Peter argued with Caspian, Edmund thought this wasn't the time to stand down.

"Ed…" Peter called out as Edmund stayed away from Pete.

"Stay away from me, Pete. I don't know what you're planning but…" Edmund was quiet until suddenly his mind burst through his mouth. "I refuse to go back to England!" Peter was quite in a shock.

"No Ed, we are a family, we are to suppose to stay together!" He suddenly cried out.

"Then let me be who I am!" Edmund cried.

The High king then remembered what Susan recently said, 'Pete, you always expect Edmund to be just like you but you can't just force him to be like you! You're clouding his mind from his own dreams and goals! Please let Edmund be who he is.'

It was true that back in England being the other boy in the family, Peter expected very much that Ed would be the reasonable one to him. Totally expected that they are true blood brothers and such, since the day, he was born. Peter was excited that Edmund would grow and become just like him. With the same reasons, and similar traits, he was wrong…when Edmund grew. Edmund was not like Peter, he was a rebel at some point, and the one that mind his business and also rather to save his own hide but he did taken some of his traits such as stubbornness. Edmund always felt like he was being pushed around by his big brother that is why, he never really showed some emotion at his face. Susan and Lucy was no help either. Susan was to concern of her own image, and ideas and Lucy was too young to understand such feelings. Even on the day when Edmund touch a piano in a pawn shop owned by an old man. Some other boys were there too, spotted Ed and they started to tease him that musical instruments were only for sissies. Edmund begun to feel ashamed for even liking the piano but the old man knew of what he felt. So he taught him, whatever makes you happy is the best way to go. If it something you love, you wouldn't let others stop you right? The old man soon taught him to play as well, whenever Edmund touched the keys, he felt the tingle in his heart. He found warmth and when he was with Caspian, he found that same warmth also and he wasn't alone to feel that too.

"Ed…" Peter called out as Edmund made up his final choice.

He ran off making both of the royalties uneasy, Peter especially felt the blame for everything.

"Your majesty…?" Caspian called Peter.

The high king looked at the Telmarine with anger. "Don't ever come near to my brother again." He blamed as he wandered off leaving the prince speechless and despair.

"What do you want now, Susan?" Peter recalled as Queen Susan entered the throne room where the lonely king sat in his throne.

"What is going on, Peter…?" Susan questioned. "I have heard that you had a fight with Caspian and Edmund to follow that."

"I just wanted to know where Ed, okay?" Peter grumbled.

Susan wasn't impressed. "What is with you? Ever since the day, you came back from your trip to Aslan's How, you act like you have no control of anything!"

"Exactly, my point Susan, Edmund shouldn't be loved with another man! What would dad think or even mom?" Peter outbursts.

"They're not here are they Pete?" Susan shouted out that brought Peter out of his mind. "Besides…if mom and dad really cared about Edmund, it wouldn't matter that he's in fact in loved with a man. They would of course, hoped for his happiness."

Peter felt deceived by his own mind and heart. He looked away as he still recalled he made a deal with the White Witch.

"What's the matter now, Peter?" Susan called as she realized Peter was becoming nervous.

Peter was quiet but he knew he couldn't hide the fact that he sends his enemy after Edmund and Caspian to ruin their relationship. "I did something wrong, Sue…" Susan waited as her brother sat up. "I send her," Peter confirmed.

Susan was still confused. "What…?"

"A visitor came by today and told something that I wished I didn't." Susan waited as Peter continued. "Those two have fallen to deep to break but as they say till death do us apart." Susan was still confused as Peter stood up looking ashamed. "I made a d-deal…with the…" Peter begun to stutter…

"No Pete, you didn't! Did you?" Susan cried out, realizing what Peter was trying to mention as her older brother shamefully nodded his head with forming tears and reddish face. He looked up to Susan.

"I did, I freed and made a deal with her as well."

"You idiot…!" Susan screamed as she ran away. She went off searching for Edmund since it was clear that night when Edmund's chamber was froze. Jadis, the White Witch, all she wanted was revenge to her little brother, Ed. When she found Caspian and told him what Peter was trying to point out. Caspian was getting more concerned as the two searched the whole castle to find their lost confused king of the western provinces. Edmund on the other hand had once again hid in Lucy's chambers. Lucy was there, comforting Edmund as she patted his back.

"I'm sorry Lou, I don't just don't understand what Peter is making out of me."

"You don't have too, Ed." Lucy explained. "Just be yourself if that doesn't make you happy. Then find something else that makes you happy."

"Lucy, you make it easy then it sounds." Edmund reclaimed that made Lucy pout.

"There you go again, feeling glum about yourself, come on!" She grabbed Edmund's hand and pulled him out of her room as the two walked down the stairs and into a room where the piano was presented. Edmund had that smile that pleased Lucy as they sat down on the bench. "I want you to play that song again, Edmund." Lucy recalled as Edmund reached over the keys.

Edmund shuddered as he removed his hands away from it. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I don't want too, today."

Lucy looked sad, she have known that Edmund played piano, it was the other only thing that Edmund happy besides Caspian. "Do you want me to leave you alone then?" Lucy recalled running out of opinions to cheer up her brother.

Edmund seems dimmed, "That would be nice…actually…" He said rudely that proved Lucy enough, she wasn't wanted for now. As she left, Edmund was alone in the murky room. He begins to shred tears as he reminded himself after he goes back to England that would be the end between him and Caspian. "Damn that Caspian, fool…" He complained to himself. He wiped his tears like he use to do in his depressing years. "No…it's my fault…if I wasn't so…" He continued to cry, he had no control of his emotions. Typically he was just having an emotional breakdown until the door opened suddenly. Edmund looked up aware of the creaky noise of the door opening slightly. No one came in and Edmund was curious. When he walked over to the door, he peeks through seeing nobody in the lobby. He was alone; he had hoped he was alone. As he walked past the doors, a shadow beckoned him. With his instincts in check, he quickly turned around to see claws and fangs collapse onto him.

Lucy suddenly screamed that alarmed Caspian and Susan to run into the lobby as they saw Lucy frightfully staring up to a wall. They followed her glare as Susan gasped as she covered her face into Caspian's shoulder. As Caspian pulled his arms around her, Peter appeared to see why Lucy has screamed. They upon the wall were letters; words marked in blood that made Peter shudder as he felt like he had breathing problems. 'Till Death do them apart' as the words were in a chilling writing that made Caspian gather his anger and sadness at the same time. After while, Caspian ran out from the castle into a small batch of the forest, he weld his blade. Placing all his mixed emotions into his blade, he swung it, attacking at nothing, blowing off his steam and fighting his tears as he thought that his lover…Edmund was dead.

When the investigation sealed off the lobby, Peter watched in despair, he was convinced that his little brother was dead. It was known that his body was no where to be found but after seeing that bloody wall, Peter lost hope and Susan blamed him for what he done. Committing a deal with the White Witch, Jadis only did it to cause them to feel pain by taking Edmund away. Lucy was the only one, crying by herself in her chamber. With the old sepia family portrait beside her, she wiped her tears and somehow she had a feeling…that she shouldn't lose hope. When Lucy came to the forest where Caspian had stayed to calm down his doubtful sorrow, Lucy watched him, crying his tears over the lake. As Caspian removed his tears, more came to follow. Lucy being the valiant one walked up beside Caspian and spoke.

"It's nice isn't it?" She said, trying her best not to remind Caspian of what he saw.

"I guess…" Caspian said quietly as his tears dried up.

"I know this is crazy thought, Caspian….but…I think he's still alive."

Caspian looked up, his face brighten. "Really…?" He asked as Lucy replied with a nod. "If that was true…then…"

"He might still need us." Lucy said.

Finally the prince stood up, and decided what he should do.

"Caspian…" Lucy called as the Telmarine looked at the youngest Pevensie.

"Let's go." Caspian recalled not realizing another being was overhearing their conversation. Caspian then pick up his blade, and put it away. "We'll find him." He said, feeling confidence in himself.

"Yes." Lucy said with a smile as she stands up beside him.

Yes, they had enough with this doubtful sorrow.


	7. Let's Write Our Ending Together

**Chapter 7**

**Let's Write Our Ending Together**

The White Witch had expected this very much especially when there was no evidence that their King Edmund the Just was dead. There was no body to prove it so the battle of the rulers of Narnia continues. As Jadis looked up to Edmund where he slept on her iced frozen throne, she walked up to greet him. Jadis slightly lifted Edmund's unconscious face by his chin as she stared at him.

"So they don't believe that their King of Narnia is dead, do they…hmm…" Jadis said as she removed the loose strays of his hair away from his face. "Then it time, to show them of who King Edmund really belongs too." The witch glanced away from her hostage and seeks her minion, the harpy that eavesdropped on Caspian and Lucy's conversation. "I have a plan, my dear girl. Are you willing to help me out?"

The harpy watched her highness as her partner; the werewolf came up beside her. "Of course, your highness; the true Queen of Narnia."

"No, you can't leave the kingdom." Peter announced his answer to Caspian and Lucy.

"But why, Peter? Edmund is probably still out there with Jadis."

"I said no!" Peter shouted as he turned around to face the throne.

"Jadis wouldn't let that go so easily. Remember she had a grudge over Edmund and that bloody writing on that wall is just child's play!" Caspian complain.

"Enough, both of you, Edmund is dead, get that through your head! Even if he was alive, she only trying to take us down, one by one."

"And she is doing it well." As Susan came in to join the argument as she walked into the throne room. "Don't you see she wants you feel pain so she attack you personally Peter!"

"Just shut up, all of you, this is my fault to begin with and I should be the one to finish it!" Peter shouted as he looked each other's face.

"No Peter, you'll not alone on this!" Lucy cried as Caspian grabbed her shoulder to settle her down.

"I thought a true king is about his people, about teamwork, about being a family, about being together to be strong…Peter…I'm losing my hope on you. I hope you realized that I still want to follow your footsteps to become king but now, I'm quite not sure if I want too." Caspian explained that attacked Peter's mind and soul hard. Caspian then gave up to his reasoning to his High King and left the room to carry off his plan to find Edmund, alone or not.

Lucy soon followed Caspian leaving the two older Pevensies in the room.

"If only Aslan was here…" Peter pointed out.

"Aslan not here, Pete." Susan recalled as she left him as well.

When Caspian and Lucy came outside, there was snow falling over their heads. This had proven that Jadis is indeed had came back, who would have thought snowfall in the middle of spring? As Caspian prepared his journey to find his mate, Lucy helped him prepare his horse.

"I'm sorry, your highness. You cannot come with me." Lucy wasn't surprise.

"I know…but you promise me," Lucy recalled. "That you'll find Edmund, safe..." She said as she was crying. Caspian kneed in front of her and wiped her tears.

"It's a promise." He showed his pinky finger that made Lucy smile a bit as she united her pinky finger to his.

As Caspian got up, he climbed aboard to his black horse, moved him and rode him out of the castle. Peter watched him out from the baloney; indeed the High King had lost hope.

It's been snowing for days but Caspian moved on with his horse throughout the cold and the blizzards that beckoned them. He had explored Aslan's How and found no clue of his king. He moved on to Cair Paravel's ruins, he found nothing but snow and more snow. Caspian believed deeply what Lucy had said about Edmund, he continued on his journey believing that he's still alive. As he explored more of Cair Paravel, an unwanted visitor came by to greet him.

"When are you going to give up, prince?" Caspian stared at his intruder wander around him, his eyes beaming at him. His enemy hoping that he would stay away.

"Are you hiding something, werewolf?" Caspian asked as he moved his cloak aside, readily his hand on his sword.

"No need of a blade, my prince. I will show you who you are looking for." Caspian then seem interested as werewolf sat down on the bitter snow.

"How do I know this is not trap?" Caspian then spoke up removing his hand from his sword, the werewolf stayed calm as he laughed.

"If you believe it's a trap then they no point of trusting you to bring you to your king." The werewolf said as he stood up and walked away.

"Wait…!" Caspian called as the stranger looked at him. "I will believe you, please show me my friend." The werewolf looked away as he smirked. He motioned his hand to Caspian to follow him so the prince did. As they entered the hidden basement of the ruins, Caspian left his horse that roped tied to a tree where the harpy snipped and freed his horse to the wild. As she did that, she covered Caspian's tracks in the snow.

"Such beauty of Cair Paravel, I am sad that this castle had fallen to the Telmarine." The werewolf mentioned that made Caspian easily upset as they examine the old walls of Cair Paravel along with statues of the four royalties and pictures along with hidden treasure that they both didn't care for. As the werewolf opened a hidden pathway, he walked in first earning Caspian's trust to follow him through the whole thing, when they finally reach the end of their walk; they entered the chamber where Caspian then saw…

"Edmund…!" Caspian cried foolishly forgetting about the werewolf's presents, he ran up to Edmund that sat on the icy throne. Touching his face, Caspian could feel the chill of his unconscious friend. "You're cold, Ed…" Caspian whimpered as he removed his cloak and put it around his king. Then he realized he forgotten to say thanks to the stranger but as Caspian turn around, the werewolf was gone. Caspian didn't give a thought about is it a trap or not as he was too concerned of Edmund's condition. The prince picked Edmund up as Caspian sat down on the throne placing Edmund to lay on him. Caspian shuddered as he felt no warmth on Edmund's cold body. "Please wake up…Ed…" He cried.

His journey for founding his partner was long and weary as he grew tired, his mind wander off to slumber as he realized the warmth was gathering to Edmund.

While the prince slept with his king, the minions of the White Witch came towards them with unregretful deeds that had to be carried out. Both the harpy and the werewolf walked up to the two royalties with blades sharpen. "I'll kill them both in one swing." The harpy said to the werewolf. He agreed too, despises the fact that Jadis said the king of Just is to remain alive. The harpy grew worthy and proud to be killing the royalties of Narnia. "Long…" She lifted her sword. "Live the queen!" She cried as she swung down to the throne. Expecting a bloody scene, the harpy's attack was stop. She looked up to see another blade in her way as she looked at who wield the blade. It was High King; Peter the Magnificent the one who prevented the death of his brother and his friend. The werewolf grunted making the harpy look at him fall to the ground with an arrow to his back. The harpy screamed as she slashed upon Peter's sword as she attacked him. In a brutally quick swordfight, Peter managed to stab the harpy through her stomach. She cried, and cried with the pain as she fell down, stating that she was dead.

"Oh my god, Caspian, Edmund…" Susan called as she walked over to feel each of their cheeks, confirming they were cold. "Wake up, both of you!" She screamed that actually awaken Caspian. As the Telmarine prince looked up to the high king and queen, he smiled.

"You guys came…" He said, weakly.

Peter then walked up. "Is Ed still…"

"He's sleeping." Caspian answered that made Peter calm.

"How dare you invade…?" They heard a voice as the chamber became colder. When it did, the whole room was becoming like ice. Instead of a gloomy room, it became white as snow and blue as ice. Caspian quickly sat up carrying Edmund with him as the ice frozen over the throne. While the two high royalties protected Caspian who held Edmund, they looked upon the entrance where Jadis finally made her appearance.

"Peter dear, what happened to our deal?" Jadis asked that made Peter see red.

"It's off, Jadis. From now on, you stay away from my family and Caspian!" Peter cried that made Susan proud of him as she aimed her arrow at the White Witch.

"That's a pity but oh well, I win anyway." The trio looked confused as Edmund finally awoke, Caspian looked down to him.

"Ed…!" He called as Edmund's brown eyes changed into blue, Caspian gasp as Edmund removed himself from Caspian's arms and away his brother and sister to Jadis's front.

"Edmund…!" Susan cried as she watched Edmund wield his blade, Jadis walked up to her controlled king as the three, kings and queen huddled close to protect their sides.

"I think you should kill Peter first, Edmund dear. He was the reason, why you're always sad." Jadis whispered clearly to everyone to hear.

"Edmund, don't listen to her!" Susan cried as Peter motioned her to go back. "Pete…no…!"

"I have no choice!" Peter claimed as he placed his blade in front of him.

The silent king then attacked luckily Peter practiced more of his sword-fighting, he was actually better then Edmund as Peter made a clean cut to Edmund's left cheek. While Edmund's scar, bleed, Jadis called for Edmund.

"Never mind of the swordfight, we'll do this the easy way, come along Edmund." Jadis said as she exited the chamber, Edmund obediently followed. The chamber suddenly shook and starting from the ceiling, it started to shatter. The trio barely escaped the collapsing ruins.

Outside into the snow, Caspian dragging his blade as he swung to the unaware Jadis, the moment she turned around, Caspian's attack was blocked by Edmund. Pleased that her spell had worked, she watched her pet attack both high king and prince. Edmund grew stronger when he is in the open field, attacked by both sides, Edmund managed to knock Peter out of his way of killing Caspian.

_"And remember, Edmund. That Caspian is the reason that caused you many problems with Peter." _

As Edmund raised his sword to Caspian, That moment Caspian managed to remove Edmund's sword away from him but as he pointed his sword to the kneed blue eyes king, the prince thought of many things.

_"Also I always thought he could fit in woman's clothing." _

He mentioned to Edmund as he joked about Peter to see him smile. Caspian would remember seeing Edmund petting the white stag and first time, the day he made love with him along seeing his happy tears, holding him tight and kissing his forehead before he went to bed.

"_I can't possibly be your prince"_

And finally the lyrics that Edmund sang to him.

He couldn't stand watching himself aim that blade at him; he was unwilling to kill or to hurt him as Susan cried to Caspian.

"Caspian…!" When she cried as she held up Peter, Caspian then threw his sword away that pleased Jadis.

"You see, Edmund. Love makes you weak if you want to be like him then you're nothing, a failure to carry off your deeds to impress your family especially your brother." Jadis reminded Edmund.

As the King of Just heard that, he stood up with his blade. Caspian watched him, swing his sword at him.

"No Caspian!" Susan screamed that Edmund actually made a cut through Caspian's shoulder. Right into his chainmail, Caspian went to his knees with his hand covering his bloody wound. Edmund was irritated that the prince didn't put much into a fight.

"End his sorrow life, Edmund." Jadis commanded.

While the Telmarine look up to his king, he said this. "I rather die in your hands anyway…Ed…" Edmund then twitched. "But is it okay that I'll see your happy tears again?"

Susan and Peter confusedly watch, Caspian tame Edmund's feelings somehow tears begun to fall from Edmund's blue eyes.

"I want to be that angel you love inside the fairytale…"Caspian begun to sing that made Edmund hesitate. Jadis watched her pet giving in his tears.

"Kill him, Edmund!" She cried that made the controlled king shudder.

"Spread up my hands become the wings to protect you…"Caspian continued. "You must believe…believe that we can be like that in the fairytale, prosperity and happiness is the ending…" The prince then flinched as his shoulder slowly carried on bleeding.

"Casp—ia…" Edmund tried to call.

"Let's write our ending together." Caspian finished as Edmund finally fought the spell that Jadis placed on him. His eyes changed into his original color, less then a second to spare, Edmund embraced Caspian.

"Damn you…damn you…Caspian…" Edmund cried.

"How…in the world…" Jadis clenched her fist, bringing her spear to her side; she lifted it above Edmund and Caspian.

"No…!" Susan cried as both Caspian and Edmund looked up to Jadis.

"He is mine, you thief!" She howled as she dived, an arrow was shot close to her heart. When she looked up to Susan, she merely smiled. "How is that arrow supposed to kill...me…?" She choked as she looked down to Edmund that stabbed in her chest.

"I may I have worked for you…but I'll never belong to you, witch…" Edmund said to Jadis that made her smile.

"Once I am revived again…I will…make you…mine…" Jadis claimed as she finally once felt the warmth within her heart.

As she fell, it was all over. When the four royalties returned to the castle, Caspian's wound was healing nicely as Peter stop him.

"Don't ever make him sad, Caspian. I trust you to make him happy." Peter sneered that made Caspian proud then nothing.

Even Susan was proud of Caspian also he had also kept his promise to Lucy that he'll bring her brother back safely. And for Edmund, he once again hides away in his chambers as the prince was aware of how Edmund is feeling about all this. Caspian entered his chambers, spotting Edmund on the bed, fiddling with fingers to the bed sheets below him. The Telmarine came close and sat on the bed; Edmund huffed as he sat up as well.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have run away like that." Edmund confessed. "I made you search for me, and I hurt you too." Edmund said as he turned around, unexpected that Caspian in a flash lead in to give him a kiss. Edmund back away and blocked his lips. "What the hell, Caspian, weren't you listening to me at all!"

Caspian grabbed his wrist, pulled him into a huge hug. "You haven't listening Ed…I would do anything for you even die for you if I wanted too."

Edmund begun to hiss that soon followed with tears. "You idiot…!" He cried as he buried his face to Caspian's body. "It's all you're fault that I love you!"

"I know…" the prince said as he placed his arms around Edmund like angel's wings to protect him. Edmund then moved away from Caspian's grasp, he lean up to kiss him on the lips. The prince then grew anxious as he removed Edmund's chemise.

"Caspian…!" Edmund whined.

"Shush, Peter might hear us…" Caspian smirked as he let Edmund to lie down.

"You're such…a…" Edmund suddenly yelped as Caspian kissed over his body.

As the older man was arousing the younger king, Edmund cried to Caspian. "Don't stop!"

That night, Caspian spent those hours, touching Edmund's sensitive skin, kissing it and making wild rides to pleasure his highness.

When that morning came around to the naked boys, Edmund was first one to wake to the morning spring's sunlight. The warmth had made him feel safe and secured especially to the blanket that covered them both. As he kissed the forehead of his prince, Caspian woke up with a lazy smile to his young king.

"Let's write our ending together, okay?" Caspian asked as Edmund just shook his head.

"You such a fool, you know that Caspian?"

"But that's the kind of fool, you love." The prince said as both the boys smiled and gave each other a kiss to remember them by.

Edmund was glad that he and his family had found Narnia or else he'll never have met Caspian.

**The End**

Author Note: Please forgive me for ending so quickly. On Oct/17/09, I wrote the last three chapters in a shot so I went along whatever popped in my head. I feared that this ended quickly...

And I apologize for my lousy grammar especially "You're highness" part, I guess I was to into the story and wasn't realizing what I was typing.


End file.
